lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Heritage
Morgan Heritage is a reggae band formed by five children of reggae artist Denroy Morgan. History They made their first appearance at Reggae Sunsplash in Jamaica. They were subsequently signed by MCA and released their debut album Miracles in 1994. They have since criticized Miracles as being overly pop-influenced. After the release of "Miracles" the family moved to Denroy's homeland of Jamaica. In this period, three family members left the group. Once in Jamaica, Morgan Heritage began working with famed reggae producers Bobby Dixon and Lloyd James, resulting in the release of their critically acclaimed second album Protect Us Jah (1997), followed by One Calling (1998), and the spiritually-inclined Don't Haffi Dread (1999). They have released three compilation albums by "The Morgan Heritage Family and Friends", and a live album, Live in Europe!, recorded on their 2000 tour. Following the release of their 2001 album More Teachings... Morgan Heritage toured Europe again, and they have returned several times since. Their sixth studio album, Three in One, came out in 2003. They have released two successful DVDs, "Live In London" and "Live Over Europe 2003", and their seventh studio album Full Circle was released in 2005. Their latest album, Mission In Progress, was released on April 15, 2008. It includes the singles "Faithful" and "Raid Rootz Dance". They have worked with many of the top reggae bands and DJs of today including Capleton, Junior Kelly, Luciano, Gentleman and Beres Hammond. There is a sibling band called LMS (composed of other Morgan siblings) which is more hip-hop influenced. LMS often tours with Morgan Heritage. Gramps Morgan released his debut album as a solo artist called Two Sides of My Heart, which earned him numerous nominations. Una Morgan separated from the band in 2006, posting a letter on the official web page that she needed more time to be a mother and be with family. She is not currently touring with the band and siblings. Band members * Una Morgan * Roy "Gramps" Morgan * Peter "Peetah" Morgan * Nakhamyah "Lukes" Morgan * Memo "Mr. Mojo" Morgan Videos *Don't Haffi Dread *I'll Do Anything For You (Rebirth) (with Denroy Morgan) *Saddle Up (LMS + Morgan Heritage) *U've Got Me *Tell Me How Come *Faithful *Jah Jah City (With Capleton) *Raid Rootz Dance * Nothing to smile about * give a helping hand Albums *''Miracles'' (1994) *''Protect Us Jah'' (1997) *''One Calling'' (1998) *''Don't Haffi Dread'' (1999) *''Live In Europe!'' (2000) *''More Teachings'' (2001) *''Three In One'' (2003) *''Live In Amsterdam!'' (2003) *''Morgan Heritage Family and Friends, Vol. 1'' (2004) *''Morgan Heritage Family and Friends, Vol. 2'' (2005) *''Morgan Heritage Family and Friends, Vol. 3'' (2005) *''Full Circle'' (2005) *''Live - Another Rockaz Moment'' (2006) *''Misson In Progress'' (2008) *''Journey Thus Far - Best of'' (2009) External links *http://www.morganheritagemusic.com - Official Website *http://www.vprecords.com - Record Label *Morgan Heritage at Wenig-Lamonica Associates - Booking Agent *http://www.soulrebels.org/morgan_heritage.htm - Rare Songs *http://www.grampsmorgan.com/ - Gramps Morgan Official Site Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia